seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Darkwood
From the Publisher MyTona: The legends of Darkwood are waiting for you! The peace of the mysterious Book of Legends has been disturbed. . . Horrible creatures from the city's urban legends have broken loose and are terrorizing the citizens. Only you can banish them and restore peace in Darkwood! Download the update and get rubies for free! What's new: * The Intriguing Legends of Darkwood event * 222 new fascinating quests and 30 unique collections * New stunning location: Enigma House * New monsters: the Crimson Lady, the Sea Monster, and the Forest Terror * Event rewards: unique avatars, the Chest of Tales, the Crystal of Enigmas talisman The 2017 March Update Dark legends come alive to menace the good citizens of Darkwood! The 2017 March Update was released on March 7, 2017. Players who downloaded the update were awarded with 5 free rubies. The update introduced the new Legends of Darkwood special event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Enigma House. The Update also included new art for the Clock Tower Location, as well as 222 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Legends of Darkwood Timed Challenge This special event is available to players from game level 11 and up. Players have''' 26 days from the 7th of March to complete 3 special timed challenges in the Legends of Darkwood special event to win its unique rewards. This is the 15th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. '''Note: Continuing with the changes made in the previous Flower Festival timed challenge, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in Legends of Darkwood is divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Enigma House to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these cool new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Cake at stage 2, Carved Box at stage 3, Rare Chest at stage 4, and Tool Kit at stage 5. (2) Complete all 30 special event quests to win the Chest of Tales and Old Fairy Tale Casket. The Chest of Tales contains various talismans, energy boosters, and anti-anomaly items. Once won, the Chest of Tales goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Old Fairy Tale Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and is found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Truffles at stage 1, Antique Box at stage2, Cake at stage 3, Carved Box at stage 4, and Rare Chest at stage 5. (3) Collect 100 Gold Ink by banishing the new event Monsters to win the Crystal of Enigmas Talisman and Living Legends Picture. The Crystal of Enigmas Talisman increases the chance of receiving Collection Items and Fixers by 50% and also increases experience earned for exploring locations by 50% for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Living Legends Picture is an image of the 3 new creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Truffles at stage 1, Magic Lantern at stage 2, Belgian Waffles at stage 3, Antique Box at stage 4, and Carved Box at stage 5. Completion of the overall Legends of Darkwood event, all 3 challenge tasks, will award the Player with the Urban Legends medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new special event quests consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing the special event chest Relic of Antiquity from the Store. Event Creatures The Living Legends are 3 new event creatures to banish. The residents of Darkwood are under attack from stories made flesh. Hurry to their rescue and send these ghastly creatures back to the pages of their book! * The Crimson Lady roams the city in search of a cursed dress * The Sea Monster rises from the waters to reclaim lost treasure * The Forest Terror stalks victims turning them to stone Banishing requirements follow the previous established pattern for banishing event creatures. Banishing them will award the new fixers required to combine the new collections. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Legends of Darkwood challenge or by time running out. Festive Fun Challenge Celebrate Saint Patrick's Day with a Festive Fun version of the special mini-event challenge, available to players from game level 10 and up. Players have 10 days starting from March 9, 2017 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box or Haunted Lights puzzles and collecting special reagents needed to craft special items at the Merchants. Crafting the special items gives Magic clovers which rewards the Player with the following items: * Collect 10 Magic clovers to win 1 Truffles - restores 30 energy * Collect 50 Magic clovers to win 1 Violinist's Chest - contains talismans and energy boosters * Collect 100 Magic clovers to win 1 Shot of Vigor - gives free energy for 1 hour * Collect 250 Magic clovers to win 1 Lady's Dream Casket - commemorative desktop decoration After completing the challenge, Players may continue to collect Magic clovers, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for each 200 collected afterwards. Update Changes This Update made other notable changes to the game: * Flower Hall is now a regular Hidden Object Location; it no longer requires Pollen to play, only energy. * New quests, collections, and fixers have been added to Flower Hall. * Clock Tower has been given a brand new look and updated with new hidden objects to find in the room. * The Special Access Items Raindrops and Golden Bells have been added to the Send tab of Gifts. * Treasure of Flowers chest and Ivestigators' Chest and Badges added to the Store. * Loading screen and desktop artwork have been changed Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough